One Last Time
by thebloodofangrymen
Summary: Someone else is watching Eponine and Marius at the barricade and can't help but think back to the time he helped onto her feet. Oneshot: Enjolras/Eponine


**This my first fanfiction story EVER! Wow I'm really excited and hope you all enjoy it. Please review to tell me what you think, good or bad it is appreciated.**

**ONE LAST TIME**

Seeing her with him broke his heart. He never understood their relationship. No matter how many times he ignores her or pushes her aside, she always comes back to him. Now, watching her spend the last moments of her life with someone who never loved her kills him.

He thought back to the day he first saw her, she was "Marius' shadow", no one ever paid attention to her, especially Marius. Everyone could see how in love she was with him, except him. How could he be so blind! Then the day he finally met his "beloved" arrived; that was the day he finally broke her.

He remembered walking home that night to find her in an alley. She was sobbing. She looked so small, so fragile he couldn't just leave her. He approached her slowly, like one would an injured animal, and gently called her name. She slowly looked up with red eyes and a tear covered face. When she saw it was him she turned to run away. However, before he could begin to chase her, she collapsed into a sobbing heap once again. This is when the marble surrounding his heart truly cracked.

He went over to her again and gathered her small figure in his arms. Despite what he thought, she did not pull away, instead after a few moments she sank into him and he could feel her tears seeping through his shirt. He tried to calm her, speaking gently and rubbing her back, but she could not be consoled. After what felt like hours, her sobs subsided. She turned to him for the second time that night and gazed deeply into his blue eyes. She never recalled him being kind nor gentle until this night. _Could she ever fall in love again? No, _she scolded herself, _not again, never again._ She silently thanked him before turning away.

He had no idea what propelled him to do the thing he did next. "Wait", he called after her, "I know you have nowhere to go and I don't think it would be smart to leave you on the street alone, so -"

She turned back to him with relief and gratitude in her eyes and ran to him. She threw her arms around him before even realizing what she was doing.

He was surprised by her sudden action and stiffened under her touch, but relaxed when he finally looked up to find that their lips were mere centimeters apart. As if she realized what she had done, she pulled away and apologized profusely as they made their way to his flat.

Now watching her die in his arms, he wished with all his heart that it was him who ran to her first. Ever since that night he wanted her, he dreamed of her. Her, a dirty gamine broke into the heart of someone made of stone. He began to make his way over when he heard them talking:

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain, can hardly hurt me now -"

"You will live, 'Ponine, if I could only close your wounds with words of love."

Oh, how her eyes sparkled and her face transformed into a magnificent smile when he spoke those words. He loved seeing that smile on her face. He started to turn away, but she saw him. She whispered to the boy holding her, for she could not call after him.

"Enjolras!" he called, "Eponine wants to see you."

Enjolras tuned and tried to hide his joy as he made his way over as quickly as possible.

Her angel, her savior, she didn't know what to say, she began to open her mouth but he placed a firm, but gentle finger over it to quiet her, as he took her in his arms.

He wanted to tell her everything before she was gone, "Eponine, in my life I have never loved anything but Patria and liberty, however when I met you, you broke into my heart, my soul, my very being. You sent my marble fortress crashing down. I love you, Eponine, I really love you! I love you more than Patria and seeing you like this, it kills me. I hate feeling helpless without a way to help you, but I know my wishes are useless. I don't know what my life will be like without you, but I will always love you."

After Enjolras's confession she finally felt wanted and loved for what seemed like the first time in her life. As she began to slip away she managed to whisper, for only him to hear, "I love you, too", then she was gone.

**A/N: I REALLY hope you like it! Once again leave reviews and tell me what you think! Good or bad both are welcome!**


End file.
